When you throw out Rachel's sweaters
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: Quinn tries to throw Rachel's sweaters away, they fight, Rachel wants make up sex. Faberry


Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing if I owned anything?

"Quinn what are you doing!" Rachel screeched as she walked into her room where I was throwing her argyle and animal sweaters in a garbage bag.

"I umm"

"You better not be trying to get rid of my sweaters"

"Oh no babe, I was just going to wash them"

"That's ridiculous Quinn, you know I wash my clothes twice every laundry day to assure that all the germs from school have been taken care of. Anyways I haven't worn some of those for months so there is no reason that you need to waste water washing them."

"Yeah but"

"No buts, now since I know you don't even do your own laundry at home, the only thing I can assume is that you are throwing them out."

"I'm sorry baby, but you haven't worn some of them in a while and I think its time for you to get a new wardrobe"

"I thought you said you liked the way I dressed?" Tears started streaming down her face.

"Don't cry, I'll put the sweaters back, and we'll go to the mall and I'll buy you a new one." Once the sweaters were hanging again, color coded the way she had it, I cuddled up to her on the bed. "I'm sorry babe" she turned to me with a devious grin. "Damn you and your fake crying abilities"

"Can that count as a fight?"

"I suppose, but why?"

"Because Quinn, after couples fight they have make up sex. Since this is the first time we've been alone in two weeks I think we should take advantage of it. It is my favorite kind of sex, after all."

Before I could respond she was straddling my lap and sliding her tongue skillfully in my mouth. I moaned as she took my tongue between her lips and sucked on it.

I reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off with familiarity and ease. She arched her back as I pulled a nipple into my mouth, gotta love her hate for bras.

She ran her hands up my back, unclasped my bra and pulled it off with my shirt in one swift motion. That girl had magic running through her veins.

I bit her shoulder when she took charge and rolled one of my nipples between her extremely talented fingers, the other between her teeth. I have never been so grateful to be in an empty house.

I whimpered as she pulled away, and moaned when she pulled my shorts down and swiped her fingers though my folds. She kissed me soundly before kissing down my neck, and between my breasts, and finally made it down to where I wanted her.

I gripped her hair as she worked magic with her tongue. It was only a few seconds until I was filled with her marvelous fingers.

"I'm almost there babe, keep going"

Now instead of finishing me off like a lady, she decided to tease me. She stopped her tongue and circled her fingers around my entrance. "If you want me to finish you'll promise to never throw my clothes away without my permission again."

"I promise"

"I sure hope so" she plunged her fingers in without warning and I let out a moan so loud I was surprised the neighbours didn't call in for a noise complaint.

She lapped up my juices as I came and returned to my side.

I rolled over to grab the gold vibrator from our box of toys. Her eyes went ten times darker, I'm sure mine did as well.

When I ripped off her skirt she gasped as our two sexes touched. I sucked on her collarbone, making sure to leave a mark.

She bucked her hips when I rubbed the rubber shaft against her clit. "Patience is a virtue" she didn't think it was funny because when I met her eyes they were glaring at me.

I slowly pushed it into her, attaching myself to her boob. I picked up the pace and soon enough she was screaming my name.

"Quinn, Quinn, oh fuck" I would never tire of hearing those words moaned as we lay tangled in sheets.

I pulled the vibrator out and licked her clean, moving up her body to kiss her lips once more. We both moaned as our bare breasts rubbed together.

I moved to lay beside her and wrapped my arm around her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You can tell me once more" She pulled me in closer.

"I love you Rachel, I always will."


End file.
